Genra Kamage
Genra Kamage(, Kamage Genra) was the husband of Michiko Kamage, and the former head of the prestigious and deadly Kamage Clan of fighters. Genra was the father of Rasetsu Kamage, but was murdered in cold blood by the hand of his own son only a few years after the latters birth. Appearance Not disimilar to his son, the resemblance can easily be drawn between him and Rasetsu. Similarly, Genra had long, wild dark hair which was beyond shoulder length, which he commonly kept out of his face utilizing traditional ornate head dresses and heirlooms passed down through the generations of his clan. A very proud Kamage whom was old fashioned in his clans teachings and behavior, he never dressed himself in modern clothing due to the fact it went against the ethics and teachings of his clan, instead wearing his signature noble clansmen kimono which allowed him the freedom of movement to fight as well. Personality It is shown in flashbacks and as told by Rasetsu himself that Genra was an abusive and psychotic fiend. He despised Rasetsu's very existence, supposedly driven insane by the fact that Rasetsu's birth had caused the death of his wife, Michiko Kamage, and Genra fully blamed and chastised Rasetsu for that. Prior to Rasetsu's birth, Genra was a noble, solemn, and peaceful man with an extremely great level of wisdom and insight on the world of martial arts, but after his sons birth, he spiralled into madness. Every day Genra would severely beat Rasetsu and express his vehement hatred of his son through verbal abuse, disowning him as family and bringing him close to death numerous times. However, for all his hatred, it was all a farce and a lie. In truth, Genra would cry himelf to sleep every single night in guilt and shame of treating his son in such a way. After the birth of Rasetsu, the fact that Michiko died was a testament to the fact that Rasetsu was the reincarnation of the Kamage clans ancestor, something foretold in prophecy. Due to the fact that other clans would go to no end in order to steal or take Rasetsu's life, Genra swallowed his pride and had no choice but to toughen up his son in order to become the ultimate warrior, even at the expense of having his son despise him. On the night of his death, Genra's underyling emotions temporarily slipped, his last words being "I'm proud of you... nobody will ever touch you". It wasn't until Rasetsu turned 18 that he learned the truth about his father, and how much he was truly loved, adored, and cherished by him, to go so far for him. Relationships History Skills Quotes *''"There is no place in this world for bastard children. It's your fault that Michiko is dead, had you not been conceived, the love of my life would still be around to live out her days in happiness with me... but no, you took that future away. Do not ask me why it is i treat you this way, a demon deserves punishment for the crimes he has comitted. I will never acknowledge you as a son, you are but a mere obstacle that exists for me to overcome!" ''-Genra to a 4 year old Rasetsu. Trivia Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pages added by JARRING-FLY Category:Martial Artist Category:Character Category:Kamage Clan